Computer systems are known to generate heat during operation. Excessive heat must be dissipated to the environment in order to prevent damage to the computer's components.
Heat sinks are thermally coupled to heat-generating components of the computer. Heat sinks may be provided with fins to promote passive cooling by increasing heat dissipation by radiation or passive convection. Often, active cooling is used for dissipating heat. Active cooling generally includes operation of fans or blower to cool the heat sinks by forced air convection.